


Groupchats and Mishaps

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A simple chat fic, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I love allura & lance friendship too, I’m working on an actual fic, M/M, They live on different sides of town, but I got inspired™ to write this, fyi this isn’t in space lmao, ill discuss what grades theyre in in full detail in the notes, rated teens and up for swearing, we’ll get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Allura, Lance, Hunk, and Shay go to East Riverside Prep. Shiro, Keith, Matt, and Pidge go to West Ridge High. Due to Lance being bored at a bus stop, the crews come together and chaos insues.





	1. East Riverside’s “Brightest” Students.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick rundown of users and classes!!
> 
> East Riverside Prep
> 
> Allura, year 4 (senior): SpaceMom  
> Lance, year 3 (junior): LanceyBOII  
> Hunk, year 3 (junior): PieGuy  
> Shay, year 3 (junior): ShayROCKS  
> Coran (Allura’s uncle, everyone’s favorite adult): CoolUncle
> 
> West Ridge High
> 
> Shiro, year 4 (senior): Shir0  
> Matt, year 4 (senior): MemeOtaku  
> Keith, year 3 (junior): KeithKoGAYne  
> Pidge (Katie), year 3 (supposed to be a freshman, bumped up to junior): MattIsAnAtomicNumber67
> 
> If anything changes, it’ll be in the fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> East Riverside Prep. Known for the polite, friendly students. Cheer State Champions. Most students are accelerated. A very outstanding high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first 2 chapters will have notes that give little facts about the characters in that particular school!
> 
> East Riverside High
> 
> Allura Kings. Captain of the cheer squad, claimed the “hottest girl in school”. Don’t let the nickname intimidate you, because she’s often also called the “nicest girl in school”. Almost in all possible senior AP classes.
> 
> Lance McClain. Baseball MVP, and most widely known as the class clown. He is very easily liked, and most likely the teenage heartthrob of East Riverside. Also in the schools dance program.
> 
> Hunk Garett, alike Lance, the class clown. He’s president of the school council, and everyone enjoys hanging around with him. He often talks to all of the students in the school, and gives off a generally good vibe.
> 
> Shay Balmera. A new student that gets along very well. She’s a geology freak, and loves all things mineral. Formally a student of Galra Empire High, she got pushed around and didn’t have many friends. However, she gets along great with the students at East Riverside.

[ **LanceyBOII** added **PieGuy** , **ShayROCKS** , **SpaceMom** , and **CoolUncle** to a group]

[ **LanceyBOII** changed the group name to “Special Friends]

 **LanceyBOII** : GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYS!!!!

 **ShayROCKS** : Hello there, Lance.

 **LanceyBOII** : I made a new friend, I think!

 **PieGuy** : Wow, good for you Lance!

 **CoolUncle** : Would you like to tell us the story?

 **SpaceMom** : Yes, please do! I’m intrigued!

 **LanceyBOII** : Oh, Allura, loml, bby, try not to get too jealous ;)

 **SpaceMom** : ,,,

 **ShayROCKS** : Everyday Lance flirts with Allura, we stray farther away from God.

 **PieGuy** : pFFT GOOD ONE, SHAY

 **LanceyBOII** : Whatever. Lemme tell my story.

 **LanceyBOII** : Okay. So, I was going to pick up some groceries, but I don’t have a car so I have to go on the bus.

 **LanceyBOII** : There was this random kid sitting on a bench, he looked kind of lonely and around our age so I decided to sit by him. He looked shocked/weirded out at first, but then we started to talk and we exchanged users and I’m so happy!!!!

 **PieGuy** : That’s good, Lance. Maybe you won’t annoy us as much. 

 **LanceyBOII** : >:( 

 **SpaceMom** : Agreed.

 **CoolUncle** : Agreed.

 **ShayROCKS** : Agreed.

 **LanceyBOII** : I feel so loved.

* * *

[ **LanceyBOII** added  **KeithKoGAYne** to a private chat]

 **LanceyBOII** : heyyy :)

 **LanceyBOI** : it’s Lance from the bus stop, btw!

 **KeithKoGAYne** : hey

 **KeithKoGAYne** : what the fuck is your user 

 **LanceyBOII** : haha idk. what’s yours?

 **KeithKoGAYne** : oh. well. um 

 **KeithKoGAYne** : its kind of funny. everyone pronounces my name “kogain”, but its actually “koganay”, and I’m gay so I just thought I’d make a pun, I guess 

 **LanceyBOII** : oh, you’re gay?

 **KeithKoGAYne** : yeah, um, is that a problem?

 **LanceyBOII** : omg, nO!! I’m bi!

 **KeithKoGAYne** : oh! nice :0

 **LanceyBOII** : didn’t think you were a punny guy, Kogane

 **LanceyBOII** : shit, omg, I gotta go! my sisters recital is in 20 minutes and I have to get her ready!! Bye!

 **KeithKoGAYne** : bye

* * *

 

 **LanceyBOII** : YALL KEITH IS SO CUTE

 **LanceyBOII** : (Keith is the guy I met at the bus stop)

 **ShayROCKS** : the bi side of lance finally comes out

 **PieGuy** : shay should be the new class clown 

 **LanceyBOII** : Shay, you know what I mean. I can call you guys cute, why can’t I call him cute? Plus, I came out a while ago guys

 **PieGuy** : you don’t talk about dudes in the context of being “cute” a lot

 **ShayROCKS** : and the only person you call cute is Allura, and we all know you’re joking. (hopefully, bc it’ll never happen :p)

 **LanceyBOII** : Ouch. 

 **SpaceMom** : Bless you, Shay Balmera.  

 **PieGuy** : So, does this guy go to our school?

 **LanceyBOII** : I dunno. Brb, my sisters being a brat with her hair.

 **SpaceMom** : Tell Vanessa hi!!

 **LanceyBOII** : why allura should marry me- reason one: she’s buddy buddy with my sister

 **ShayROCKS** : ew. go help ur poor sister

 **CoolUncle** : im pretty sure allura has friendzoned you many times, lance. she’s kinda over it?

 **PieGuy** : IM over it dude. And I’m not the one being flirted with!

 **LanceyBOII** : :’( im sorry i luv allura

 **LanceyBOII** : And u guys know I’m just trying to be planetonic, right?

 **PieGuy** : PLANETONIC LMAO

 **SpaceMom** : you know it’s platonic right 

 **LanceyBOII** : yeah, yeah :))

 **ShayROCKS** : he definitely didn’t 


	2. West Ridge’s “Friendliest” Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> West Ridge High. Known for the loudest students in the school districts. Best football team in the town. They’re also known for their not-too-shabby science fair. An all around good public high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first 2 chapters will have notes that give little facts about the characters in that particular school!
> 
> West Ridge High
> 
> Takashi Shirogane, More commonly known as Shiro. Football team captain, and quite possibly the most popular guy at West Ridge. Other than that, a very diligent student who is loved by all of his teachers.
> 
> Matt Holt. Creator and editor of the schools newspaper, and best friend to Shiro. He also runs a pretty well-known science blog, and he plans to study astronomy with his other half (his sister), Pidge.
> 
> Keith Kogane. A huge mischief maker. Known around school as the prankster. He’s a big troubler maker, like most former Galra High students. Keith is really only close to Shiro, being childhood friends. When Keith’s father died, Shiro had basically taken Keith under his wing 
> 
> Katie Holt, goes by Pidge. Why she goes by Pidge is still a mystery, but it fits. Being the science nerd of the school (and maybe universe), is known for her insane projects and science fair wins. Going into high school when she was eleven was pretty tough, but her monsterous brain was obviously able to handle all of the information.

[ **KeithKoGAYne** added  **Shir0** ,  **MemeOtaku** , and  **MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** to a group]

 **KeithKoGAYne** : help

 **Shir0** : is everything alright?

 **MemeOtaku** : katie what the fuck 

 **MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : what? its  true. and what’s up, Keith?

 **KeithKoGAYne** : okay so this guy came up to me at the bus stop and started talking to me and im gay

 **KeithKoGAYne** : we exchanged users but I’m afraid to text him because im gay ajanwjsijwnHajs 

 **MemeOtaku** : you can’t marry a man you just met 

 **Shir0** : you CAN if it’s true love

 **MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : did you guys just quote frozen im wheezing

 **MemeOtaku** : move out of the way, we’re anna and elsa 4 lyfe 

 **Shir0** : so, Keith, I’m kind of in the same predicament. a cute girl just followed me on IG and I have no clue what to do 

 **MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : all these hoes getting crushes and I’m here like “single as a pringle and not ready to mingle” 

 **MemeOtaku** : pringles don’t come in singles

 **MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : fuck you

 **Shir** **0** : Language, Pidge!

 **MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : english

 **KeithKoGAYne** : well what are you gonna do about it, Shiro? we can help eachother 

 **Shir0** : idk nothing??? follow her back?

 **MemeOtaku** : wow you guys don’t know how crushing works

 **MemeOtaku** : you need to make a fool out of yourself and then they’ll like you

 **Shir0** : that sounds easy but she’s really pretty I can’t make a fool out of myself

 **KeithKoGAYne** : shit he’s texting brb 

* * *

 

[ **LanceyBOII** added  **KeithKoGAYne** to a private chat]

 **LanceyBOII** : heyyy :)

 **LanceyBOI** : it’s Lance from the bus stop, btw!

 **KeithKoGAYne** : hey

 **KeithKoGAYne** : what the fuck is your user 

 **LanceyBOII** : haha idk. what’s yours?

 **KeithKoGAYne** : oh. well. um 

 **KeithKoGAYne** : kogane is my last name and im gay??

 **LanceyBOII** : oh, you’re gay?

 **KeithKoGAYne** : yeah, um, is that a problem?

 **LanceyBOII** : omg, nO!! I’m bi!

 **KeithKoGAYne** : oh! nice :0

 **LanceyBOII** : shit, omg, I gotta go! my sisters recital is in 20 minutes and I have to get her ready!! Bye!

 **KeithKoGAYne** : bye

* * *

**KeithKoGAYne** : mayday mayday 

 **MemeOtaku** : ?

 **KeithKoGAYne** : hesbi 

 **MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : english, Keith 

 **KeithKoGAYne** : he’s b i 

 **MemeOtaku** : dreams do come true, kids

 **KeithKoGAYne** : no this is HORRIBLE 

 **MemeOtaku** : see, Shiro, this is what you have to do. 

 **Shir0** : I’d rather not

 **Shir0** : but ! how’d it really go?

 

 **KeithKoGAYne** : not horrible, actually 

 **MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : matt and i will stick to science tyvm 

 **MemeOtaku** : we fam gotta stick 2gether

 **MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : yesss we're gonna discover aliens

 **KeithKoGAYne** : speaking of aliens, you have to come over so we can watch the new documentary on Netflix 

 **MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : oh yeah! I totally forgot! 

 **Shir0** : you guys are crazy >v<

 **MemeOtaku** : Shiro, what the fuck  

 **Shir0** : i was trying something new?? 

 **KeithKoGAYne** : don’t do it again. ever.

 ** __MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** __: rip space dad


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space Mom meets Space Dad. Keith and Lance realize how they’re connected.

[ **SpaceMom** sent @space.daddyy to “Special Friends”]

 **SpaceMom** : I AM SHOOKETH 

 **SpaceMom** : HE IS SO HOT!!!

 **LanceyBOII** : wife :((

 **SpaceMom** : SERIOUSLY, THOUGH. HE IS AN ANGEL. I AM CRYING

 **PieGuy** : Allura has a crushhhhh

 **ShayROCKS** : he’s pretty good looking.

 **LanceyBOII** : oh shit, Shay is cheating on Hunk

 **PieGuy** : We aren’t dating, Lance.

 **LanceyBOII** : not yet ;))

 **SpaceMom** : gUYS IM HAVING A CRISIS HERE

 **PieGuy** : PM him?

 **SpaceMom** : what’s his user on here though :’(((

 **LanceyBOII** : I think it’s his link. Try  **Shir0**

 **ShayROCKS** : you go, girlie 

 **SpaceMom** : what do I saY

 **CoolUncle** : “you’re really hot. pls have my babies”

 **SpaceMom** : CORAN!!!!!

 **ShayROCKS** : just start a convo! 

 **PieGuy** : ^^^

 **SpaceMom** : with a STRANGER?!

 **CoolUncle** : a hot one.

 **LanceyBOII** : Hey, I started a convo with a stranger >:(!

 **PieGuy** : aw Lance just called his bf hot

 **SpaceMom** : Lance has a BF?

 **CoolUncle** : Is he going to stop making moves on my niece?

 **LanceyBOII** : 1. Hunk!! I typed that before Coran said “a hot one” and he’s NOT my bf! 2. No!!! 3. Never ;)

 **ShayROCKS** : It’s okay, ‘Lura. You’ll do fine. Don’t freak out!

 **SpaceMom** : More easily said than done, Shay :( 

 **SpaceMom** : but I’ll try. thank you all.

* * *

 

[ **SpaceMom** added  **Shir0** to a private chat]

 **SpaceMom** : hi! you’re instagram page is really nice, and you seem really cool! I’m not good at talking to strangers, this is probably so lame

 **SpaceMom** : and I just used the word lame. I totally screwed up. I am s o sorry!

 **Shir0** : oh, no! you’re fine! thank you<3

* * *

 

 **SpaceMom** : HE JUST SENT ME TGE HEART EMOJI IMN CRYINY

 **LanceyBOII** : >:( tell him to back off

 **SpaceMom** : serIOUSLY, LANCE!!!!! THIS IS N O T A DRILL!!! A REALLY CUTE GUY JUST SENT ME A HEART AND IM GONNA GO PLAY IT OFF COOL BRB

* * *

 

 **SpaceMom** : I see you go to West Ridge?

 **Shir0** : yup ! you know about it?

 **SpaceMom** : I actually go to East Riverside! 

 **Shir0** : oh! what’s your name? I might know you!

 **SpaceMom** ~~~~: Oh! My name is Allura Kings.

* * *

 **Shir0** : guys 

 **Shir0** : the cute girl I was talking about a few days ago started to text me and she says she thinks I’m cool and she said lame it was adorable and then I sent a heart like wtf was I doing but she didn’t react weirdly so I’m like??? 

 **MemeOtaku** : woah woah woah, slow your roll dude 

 **Shir0** : I’m sorry, but I really like her!

 **MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : does she live by us? if not, I’d be careful. 

 **Shir0** : oh yeah! she goes to East Riverside. 

* * *

 **KeithKoGAYne** : hey 

 **LanceyBOII** : hi!! what’s up?

 **KeithKoGAYne** : nothing much. my friend is annoying me a bit. he won’t stop talking to this girl who goes to East Riverside.

 **LanceyBOII** : actually, I go to East Riverside :0 is he having a problem?

 **KeithKoGAYne** : really? and no, he’s just crushing on this girl who just texted him.

 

* * *

 **SpaceMom** : AJSJJSJS UPDATE: HE MIGHT KNOW ME, AND HE GOES TO WEST RIDGE

 **LanceyBOII** : allura, shush, I’m trying to  talk to keith. his friend is talking to some girl who goes to our school and keith is getting annoyed

 **LanceyBOII** : waIT

 **PieGuy** : omg lance’s boyfriend knows allura’s boyfriend 

 **LanceyBOII** : HES NOT MY BF

 **SpaceMom** : HES NOT MY BF

* * *

 

 **LanceyBOII** : hey quick weird question 

 **KeithKoGAYne** : ?

 **LanceyBOII** : is your friends user by any chance  **Shir0**?

 **KeithKoGAYne** : uhhh yeah, how’d you know?

 **LanceyBOII** : SSJSTST THATS WHO MY FRIEND IS TALKING TO!

 **LanceyBOII** : she has a huge crush on him!!

 **KeithKoGAYne** : no way! I’m gonna tell him :0!

* * *

 

 **Shir0** : shitshitshit i haven’t replied in a while i hope she doesn’t hate me

 **KeithKoGAYne** : don’t sweat it. she’s cute boy’s friend, she has a big crush on you.

 **Shir0** : hshhshshHhshshshH WHAT

 **MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : go get some 

 **Shir0** : okay yeah I’m gonna reply. or at least try to sound cool

* * *

 

 **Shir0** : hi! sorry I haven’t replied in a hot minute haha 

 **Shir0** : um anyways i was wondering, um, do you have a crush on me? my friend heard from a friend and this is all a big mess I’m sorry

 **Shir0** : i like you a lot? but if you don’t i can except that.

 **SpaceMom** : ahahahha

 **SpaceMom** : yeah??? but i think we should get to know eachother if we wanna be a thing

 **Shir0** : oh, yeah, definitely! let’s play 20 questions!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein everyone gets accused of liking someone (or something).

**LanceyBOII** : so! I need a bit of help!

**LanceyBOII** : preferably from Shay or Allura

**ShayROCKS** : What’s up, Lance?

**LanceyBOII** : me and Keith are going to this cafe just to chat, but I dunno what to wear. I’ll send you the three that I picked out

[ **LanceyBOII** sent fall-ish.jpg, preppy?.jpg, casual.jpg]

**CoolUncle** : Keith and I*

**ShayROCKS** : I’d go with casual.

**PieGuy** : woah woah woAH. YOure going on a date with EMO BOY?!

**LanceyBOII** : nO. no it’s not a date. he doesn’t like me like that. 

**ShayROCKS** : but you do?

**LanceyBOII** : n o!

**SpaceMom** : Sorry I’m late. I was chatting with Shiro.

**PieGuy** : hey mommm, hows the boyf?

**SpaceMom** : The what???

**PieGuy** : your boyfriend 

**SpaceMom** : Oh, haha, he’s not. We’ve agreed to stay friends. We would like you get to know eachother before we get to that point.

**SpaceMom** : And Lance! I would go with casual. But if you had the hots for him, go with fall-ish.

**LanceyBOII** : Hunk, stop bullying us about our friends. We all know what’s going down w/ you and Shay 

**LanceyBOII** : Nyma’s told me everything.

**SpaceMom** : I honestly wouldn’t trust Nyma, but to each’s own.

**PieGuy** : nothing is going down with Shay and I! shes my best bud.

**ShayROCKS** : yeah, Lance. We’re just friends. I wouldn’t trust Nyma either.

**LanceyBOII** : whatever.

* * *

 

**KeithKoGAYne** : Lance and I are going to this cafe

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : awwww keith finna get some dicc 

**MemeOtaku** : internet jargon has gone too far

**Shir0** : hey guys!

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : all these hoes in our groupchat getting laid and matt and I are just sitting here

**MemeOtaku** : single as a pringle.

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : stfu

**KeithKoGAYne** : im not

**KeithKoGAYne** : it’s not like a date. we’re just meeting up.

**Shir0** : I’m not getting laid either?

**Shir0** : is this about Allura??

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : even if you aren’t dating, it’s still my otp 

**MemeOtaku** : head cheerleader x captain of the football team

**KeithKoGAYne** : and lance isn’t my boyfriend. i wish though

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : everyone at 11:11 wish that Lance will suddenly fall in love with Keith

**MemeOtaku** : my 11:11: @ Keith’s hopeless pining <3

**Shir0** : guys, that’s enough. 

**KeithKoGAYne** : I better get going. I’m alwats late

**MemeOtaku** : go get him, tiger 

**Shir0** : :3

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : SHIRO

**KeithKoGAYne** : WHAT THE FUCK

**MemeOtaku** : STOP

**Shir0** : Fine, I’m gonna talk to Allura. She’s nicer than any of you.

__**MattIsAnAtomicNumber6** **7** : fuck you, dad

* * *

 

**Shir0** : Yo!

**SpaceMom** : Hi!!

**Shir0** : So, hows it going?

**SpaceMom** : Its going. Life isn’t too bad :)

**Shir0** : Anything on your mind?

**SpaceMom** : Oh no, nothing much haha. How about you?

* * *

 

**SpaceMom** : I CANT DO THIS. I AM LOOSING MY GODDAMN MIND

**ShayROCKS** : what’s up?

**SpaceMom** : well, Shiro is adorable. Shiro is nice. Shiro is great BOYFRIEND MATERIAL !!!!

**LanceyBOII** : sounds familiar?

**ShayROCKS** : really? i don’t know anyone here that meets those requirements.

**LanceyBOII** : ouch, Hunk. must hurt.

**PieGuy** : will you quit it? Shay and I are just friends.

**ShayROCKS** : ditto.

**LanceyBOII** : Aw, man. she friendzoned you, didn’t she?

[ **PieGuy** has left the chat]

 

**SpaceMom** : Lance! >:(

**LanceyBOII** : I was just joking around??

**LanceyBOII** : look, I gotta go. tell hunk I’m sorry.

* * *

 

**ShayROCKS** : hey, what’s wrong?

**PieGuy** : oh! hey!

**PieGuy** : Lance was just getting on my nerves. 

**ShayROCKS** : I bet he just wants to poke fun because he’s dealing with his own romantic attraction and he doesn’t want us to notice.

**PieGuy** : you really think he likes Keith?

**ShayROCKS** : I’ve got a bit of a feeling.’

**PieGuy** : you know what? probably. 

**PieGuy** : and I guess I was being over dramatic. add me back?

**ShayROCKS** : ofc! 

* * *

 

[ **ShayROCKS** added  **PieGuy** to the group]

**SpaceMom** : Oh, Hunk! Lance sends his apologies, but I think he’s off to his date.

**LanceyBOII** : not  a daet 

**CoolUncle** : don’t text and drive kids

**PieGuy** : nah, it’s fine. I overreacted. but, it’s a date

* * *

 

**MemeOtaku** : wait what is gastric acid??

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : hydrochloric acid, duh

**Shir0** : Nerds.

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : well, well, well, look who decided to come back.

**Shir0** : look, she hasn’t responded for a bit and she’s peobably dead. to ease my anxiety, I’m talking to you guys. don’t screw me up

**MemeOtaku** : dude, lmao, she’s not dead

**Shir0** : You never know! She could have been doing cheer stuff and fell on her head!

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : Matt’s right. (for once) chill out, dad

**MemeOtaku** : yeah, there’s many possibilities 

**Shir0** : And there are many possibilities that she could have DIED!

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : when shiro has the hots for someone, he thinks their dead

**MemeOtaku** : it’s called necrophilia, Pidge. can you spell it?

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : well, yeah, dummy. if you can, I can

**Shir0** : I wonder how Keith’s doing?


	5. The Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is supposed to be a chat fic I’m SoRry but I felt I had to write this chapter?? It wouldn’t make sense to have it in text form, oops

“So, uh, how's life?” This was harder than Lance had thought. The autumn scarf was heating him up, and he  _definitely_ should have gone with casual. 

“Same old, same old. You know?” Yeah, Lance knew. He was having one of those times too. It seemed like everything was the same. 

“Uh huh,” Lance replied. The line was slowly thinning, and this terrible conversation would be over. Lance hoped he had a fresh start. 

“Hi. May I take your orders?” A bright smile came out of the girl. Her name tagged read “Ally”. She looked about Lance and Keith’s age, and he couldn’t help but wonder what school she went to. 

“Yeah, uh, I’ll have the peppermint mocha?” Keith said unenthusiastically.  _Peppermint mocha?_ Lance thought. Maybe this fall outfit thing was a total flunk. If it was seriously time for peppermint mochas, why was Lance dressed like a colorful fall leaf? Lance screeched on the inside. 

“Lance?” Keith questioned, nudging him ever so slightly. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Just a medium iced chai latte?” Lance tugged at his scarf, embarrassed. Keith giggled, quickly stifling it with his hand. It was  _super_ cute. 

Lance absentmindedly took his wallet out and began to pay the overpriced drinks. A soft, warm hand placed on his shoulder.

“Hey, I got this,” Keith gave a teeny grin to Lance. He was a bit confused, because he had originally asked Keith out here. Wait,  _no_ , he didn’t ask him out. It wasn’t a date. Just a meet up. 

Lance and Keith pulled into a booth with their drinks, silently slurping. Suddenly, Keith coughed. It was like a conversation starter. “Weather sure is nice, isn’t it?” Keith let out a nervous laugh. No, it was pouring outside. But at least Keith had tried. Lance let out a snicker, but it didn’t mean to sound rude. 

“I’m sorry. I’m not very good at this,” Keith paused. “I’m kind of really anxious, and I’m only close and talk to about five people. Both of my parents left me, and I’ve been really fucked up since then,” Lance let the boy ramble. Lance hadn’t had this bad of a family, but he had problems, too.

“I understand. Well, my parents didn’t leave, but I have 5 other siblings, two older and three younger. I’m the middle child, and I’m a bit left out,” Keith nodded, and then he smiled. “I’m sure your family loves you, Lance.”

Lance didn’t know what to say, because he couldn’t say “you too”. He relied on that when people said stuff like that- just being polite. “Yeah, they do,” Lance sounded so full of himself, and Keith just cringed as his reaction. “I mean, not like that, but-“ Lance cut himself off. “I’m sorry,” Lance needed to shut his mouth. 

Keith just chucked. “It’s okay. So, tell me about your family,” Lance sighed into his seat. “Well, there's Emanuel. He’s the oldest,” Lance paused. “We don’t see him a ton, he’s got a family of his own.”

After a brief explanation about Ellisa, Julio, Vanessa, and Solanda, the awkwardness returned. “My mom left when I was a baby. My father left when I was 10,” Keith had whispered, breaking the silence. “I moved in with my best friend, Shiro. He’s like a brother to me.”

One thing Lance could think was why. Why was Keith telling him all of this? This was the second time they’ve seen eachother in person. Lance felt this information personal, confidential. He also didn’t know how to respond, so he nodded along. “His parents were nice about it. And of course, you know Shiro from Allura, correct?”

Lance shook his head. “Oh, yeah, she likes him a lot,” Lance grinned. “Honestly? I’m kind of stuck. All of my friends used to be, well,  _friends_ to me. Now it feels like I’m just annoying all of them,” Lance confessed. It’s what he felt. Hunk and Lance were super close, but one thing triggered him and he left a groupchat. Lance wondered if he could do the same to Lance for real.

”That sucks, man. I’m always here, though. Even if we haven’t known each other for a while, you don’t annoy me in the slightest,” Keith kept a serious face. “Thanks, man,” Lance replied, adding on a sheepish grin. 

“So, any girls you like?” Easy answer would be Allura. He used to like Allura. But now? There’s no one on his list. No guys, no girls. Lance has hit a road block in general. Lance, the most flirtatious guy in the world, couldn’t like anyone. He didn’t like anyone. His last relationship scared him off, the girl tossing his heart around and then eventually breaking it. 

“No. No guys, either,” Lance sighed, staring into his empty cup. Lance wanted a boyfriend just as much as a girlfriend. “I sort of like this guy. He’s super cute,” Keith spoke up. “But never in a million years would I tell him. He’s kind of got his whole deal going, his own problems. We’re so different, yet so alike.” Lance’s mind searched for who that could be. Shiro? One of Keith’s other unnamed friends? Again,  _why_ was he telling Lance?

* * *

 

It was getting later, and the sun was just about to set. “Oh, I better get going. My parents like me home early,” Lance shined the last toothy grin of that day. “Oh, man, me too,” Keith grabbed his coat and threw away his cup. The goodbye was even more awkward. “Bye,” Lance had called out from the bus stop, Keith getting into a tiny (ugly) PT cruiser. “You need a ride?” Keith yelled. Lance ran over, and thank Keith generously. “I can’t handle much more from that bus,” He hopped into the car, and Keith drove him home. No radio, no podcast, or CD. Pure silence. And it was gnawing at Lance’s soul. He thanked and said goodbye to Keith one last time before leaving, feeling content, confused, a bit dazed, and happy. He felt happy. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates (it still wasn’t a date).

**Shir0** : Oh my goodness guys, nobody cares about him

**MemeOtaku** : yeah lmao. isn’t he ur “friends” ex bestie 

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : aw Shiro throwing shade for Allura <3 young luv

**Shir0** : His dad is an ass, too

**Shir0** : You know the grumpy guy who used to live on the block, his wife’s cat was always getting out and stuff?

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : oml yeah

**Shir0** : That’s his dad.

**MemeOtaku** : i didn’t know he had a kid?

**Shir0** : They sent him away to boarding school. Or juvenile detention. I’ve heard both stories.

**KeithKoGAYne** : hey guys 

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : hey, loser 

**Shir0** : How was your little meet up with Lance?

**KeithKoGAYne** : it went well. but I spilled all of my past on him and I think it creeped him out. I’m gonna go apologize 

* * *

 

~~~~**KeithKoGAYne** : hey. I wang you to know that I had a nice time today. thanks for letting me kind of get away from everything for a sec. I wanna apologize because I know I kind of dumped my backstory on you and it’s confusing and weird- so, sorry

**KeithKoGAYne** : want* oh my god, I’m sorry

**LanceyBOII** : hey, man, it’s alright! I’m sorry your life has been that way, if I haven’t said so already. you don’t deserve it.

**KeithKoGAYne** : thanks :) I was just worried you were a bit weirded it out

**LanceyBOII** : no, not at all!! I mean, I was a lil surprised you were telling me, because it seemed so personal, but I wasn’t weirded out! 

**KeithKoGAYne** : ah, okay. sorry :’)

**LanceyBOII** : stop apologizing, mullet

**KeithKoGAYne** : hbnnnnnnngnnn

**KeithKoGAYne** : it’s relflex,  ~~sorry~~

**LanceyBOII** : I also enjoyed hanging my out with you, though ! <3

**KeithKoGAYne** : thanks. I honestly can’t understand how your friends seem to be annoyed by you, you’re so sweet

**LanceyBOII** : Keith, you  _are_ my friend! 

**LanceyBOII** : but, thank you. you’re also vvv sweet! I should probably stop bugging you, though. maybe boost up my friendships with the others lmao

* * *

 

**KeithKoGAYne** : 1. lance sent me a heart 2. he said I was “vvv sweet”

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : gaaaaaay

**MemeOtaku** : honestly. thats hella gay

**KeithKoGAYne** : bi, but sure

**Shir0** : No one here is straight ?

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : nah

**MemeOtaku** : bibibi

**KeithKoGAYne** : well, obviously not 

**Shir0** : Thats what I thought

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : how about you?

**Shir0** : Thats something I’m still conflicted about. I know I like girls, but guys are great, too.

**MemeOtaku** : he knows he likes girls bc he looooves allura 

**Shir0** : You are the most annoying friend ever

**MemeOtaku** : I’m hurt, Shiro. I really am :(

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : matt do your laundry 

**MemeOtaku** : stfu pidgeon 

* * *

 

**SpaceMom** : im just saying, Keith isn’t such a gay name

**PieGuy** : why are we having this discourse

**LanceyBOII** : hey everyone?

**PieGuy** : oh, hey Lance

**SpaceMom** : How was your day with Keith?

**LanceyBOII** : it went well. and to settle whatever you were chatting about, he’s gay. so.

* * *

 

[ **SpaceMom** added  **LanceyBOII** to a private chat]

**SpaceMom** : I can sense the tension in there with Hunk. Is everything alright between you two? Besides the Shay thing?

**LanceyBOII** : you’d know more than me, tbh

**SpaceMom** : I’m sorry you two aren’t getting along the best :( maybe you need a break from that chat? 

**SpaceMom** : I’m just saying because you haven’t been acting like the Lance we know, more dull? Different. 

**LanceyBOII** : yeah, maybe

**LanceyBOII** : it is stressing me out a bit

**SpaceMom** : after you take a little bit, talk to Hunk. Ask him what’s up.

**LanceyBOII** : the only conflict is that you’re the only people I talk to- and Keith, but I don’t want to annoy him 25/8

**SpaceMom** : how about this, add Keith, Shiro, yourself, and I to a chat. Shiro is super sweet and caring and I feel as if you two would get along well. Keith and Shiro obviously know eachother, and I’ll get to know Keith!

**LanceyBOII** : you think that’d work out?

**Space** **Mom** : Yes! Let’s do it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance creates the chat, and for the most part, it’s a success?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! sorry i haven’t updated in a while. My life has been a bit all over the place, I’ve been focussing on a different fic and art, as well as signing up for a play so I’ve got quite a full plate atm? I’ll try to update as much as I can!!

[ **LanceyBOII** added  **KeithKoGAYne** ,  **SpaceMom** , and  **Shir0** ]

 **LanceyBOII** : hey guys! Allura and me wanted to create this chat because well, me and Keith are getting to be good friends and so are Shiro and Allura so we wanted to get to know our other friends!

 **LanceyBOII** : bc we’re besties ;)

 **SpaceMom** : Hi!

 **Shir0** : oh, hey!

 **LanceyBOII** : I’ll introduce myself

 **LanceyBOII** : drumroll pls  

 **SpaceMom** : drumroll

 **LanceyBOII** : the names Lance McClain, I go to ERS, and I’m 16 !!

 **Shir0** : it’s nice to meet you!

 **Shir0** : I’m Shiro, I’m 18, and I go to West Ridge :)

 **LanceyBOII** : aren't you the cotft?

 **SpaceMom:’** : the what???

 **Shir0** : Captain of the football team, I believe

 **Shir0** : and yep! 

 **LanceyBOII** : u know my girl allura is the cheer captain, that'd be cute

 **SpaceMom** : LANCE!!!

 **LanceyBOII** : I can hear the “LONCE WHY” across the neighborhood 

 **KeithKoGAYne** : what

 **Shir0** : Keith!

 **LanceyBOII** : welcome, keefers 

 **SpaceMom** : Hi! I’m Allura :)

 **KeithKoGAYne** : oh trust me, I know. I’ve heard all about you.

 **Shir0** : hahahaha he’s kidding.

 **KeithKoGAYne** : totally not

 **KeithKoGAYne** : I just realized my name is so long

[ **KeithKoGAYne** changed his name to  **KoGAYne** ]

 **Shir0** : we can still tell you're gay

 **LanceyBOII** : lit

 **SpaceMom** : whips

 **Shir0** : dab 

 **KoGAYne** : Lance and Allura just turned into The Meme Team in 2 words

 **LanceyBOII** : whomst the fucketh

 **Shir0** : The other two people in out group

 **SpaceMom** : The "meme team" of our group is just Lance.

 **LanceyBOII** : and Hunk! Sometimes 

 **KoGAYne** : Hunk?

 **LanceyBOII** : my best friend. Except he’s mad at me, because I exploited him to his crush on our chat

 **SpaceMom** : um, exposed might be the word you’re looking for?

 **LanceyBOII** : nope. misuse of information. get with it, girlie

 **Shir0** : hmm, sounds familiar 

 **KoGAYne** : tell him to get over it

 **SpaceMom** : sometimes it’s not that easy :(

 **LanceyBOII** : I mean like I apologized for it too, he just is upset

 **KoGAYne** : fuck him

 **Shir0** : Keith,,,,

 **LanceyBOII** : lmao I appreciate your enthusiasm keefers 

 **KoGAYne** : honestly dude when you said your friends were annoyed with you I thought you were talking girls

 **Shir0** : pidge is mad at us 48/14

 **LanceyBOII** : Allura is disappointed in us 72/21 

 **SpaceMom** : every time I text Shiro he says he’s getting away from his other friends

 **KoGAYne** : thanks, shirt

 **KoGAYne** : shiro*

 **Shir0** : that’s an old joke

 **LanceyBOII** : wow, allura was right. This is a good group

 **SpaceMom** : since when am I ever wrong?

 **LanceyBOII** : never, mom 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk begins to worry he's taken things too far, but Lance and Allura in reality are having the time of their lives.

**PieGuy** : hey, do you know what happened to Lance and Allura? they haven't been on the chat for a few days. 

 **ShayROCKS** : I'm not entirely sure. Want me to ask Allura?

 **PieGuy** : sure. why was it Lance and Allura though? usually the duo in the group is me and Lance. did they hook up or smthng?

 **ShayROCKS** : I highly doubt that. Allura's head over heals for Shiro and I have my suspicions that Lance likes Keith, even just a little bit. Or maybe he just hasn't noticed yet. 

 **PieGuy** : I dunno. maybe I just overacted. if he gets upset over Allura rejecting him, he'll get upset over me freaking out over something that was a joke.

 **ShayROCKS** : Hey, don't blame yourself yet! That's the most reasonable answer, but you never know.

 **PieGuy** : guess thats true. thanks, Shay

 **ShayROCKS** : No problem! ^^

 **ShayROCKS** : I'm going to go ask Allura.

* * *

 **ShayROCKS** : Hey! We noticed you and Lance weren't on the chat for a while, and Hunk started to get worried. 

 **SpaceMom** : Everything is alright! We created a chat with Keith and Shiro so we can get to know each other. I thought it'd be best for Lance, knowing he aggravated Hunk.

 **ShayROCKS** : Oh, haha! That's what we had thought, but we weren't sure. Tell Lance Hunk isn't upset with him?

 **SpaceMom** : Sure!:)

* * *

 **KoGAYne** : okay, but mothman is real. he sucked my dick behind walmart at 3am.

 **Shir0** : I don't recall you going to Wal-Mart at 3am.

 **LanceyBOII** : HAHA BUSTEDDDDDDD

 **KoGAYne** : you were asleep

 **Shir0** : Lol, you think I sleep.

 **LanceyBOII** : dang, Shiro is hardcore. 

 **SpaceMom** : What is "Mothman"

 **Shir0** : Don't look it up. 

 **SpaceMom** : Too late. What the heck??

 **KoGAYne** : my husband

 **SpaceMom** : By the way, Lance, Hunk isn't mad at you any more? I dunno, Shay texted me and said he was worried about us. He overacted, I feel like he knows that. 

 **KoGAYne** : too late. we replaced them

 **Shir0** : Keith!

 **LanceyBOII** : I'll talk with him. 

 **KoGAYne** : dude, make him apologize. face to face. or at least have him text you and say he's sorry.

 **LanceyBOII** : I don't wanna seem stuck up about it. Hunk's never gotten mad like that, and I think it's because I brought up him and Shay.

 **LanceyBOII** : he's told me he likes her. 

 **SpaceMom** : it's pretty obvious. Shay likes him back, too. They should just confess. 

 **LanceyBOII** : haha

 **LanceyBOII** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **SpaceMom** : What?

 **LanceyBOII** : miel, take your own advice

 **KoGAYne** : what the fuck is a miel

 **Shir0** : "Honey", in Spanish

 **LanceyBOII** : you know Spanish?

 **KoGAYne** : he takes classes.

 **LanceyBOII** : a Allura le gustas.

 **Shir0** : Haha, I don't think so.

 **SpaceMom** : What'd you say? >:(

 **LanceyBOII** : Allura isn't cute. 

 **Shir0** : No- he didn't.

 **KoGAYne** : he said that you liked shiro. google translate ftw

 **SpaceMom** : LANCE

 **LanceyBOII** : Keith, I thought I could trust u :(

 **KoGAYne** : I think I just heard allura scream from across the town

 **LanceyBOII** : Ikr?? she loud af

 **Shir0** : okay, that sounded weird. 

 **KoGAYne** : psst lance

 **KoGAYne** : shiro como allura también

 **LanceyBOII** : you just said "shiro as allura too"

 **KoGAYne** : dammit 

 **Shir0** : google translate fails you?

* * *

 **MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : keith and shiro died?

 **MemeOtaku** : apparently

 **MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : lowkey wanna change my name but its so true I can't

 **MemeOtaku** : fuck you. 

 **Shir0** : You two haven't changed one bit.

 **MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : so you're not dead!

 **KoGAYne** : we've been talking to allura and lance. they've replaced you, just like how we replaced their friends. 

 **MemeOtaku** : you know whats funny? pidge has a friend named lance, and i'm pretty sure he goes to east riverside.

 **MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : keith's lance seems very different from mine. my lance is extremely carefree and I'm pretty sure he has a girlfriend. so, probably not the same guy. 

 **Shir0** : I mean, "Keith's Lance" is blithe, but he doesn't have a girlfriend

 **MemeOtaku** : and how many lance's could their be at the school? no one names their kid lance anymore

 **MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : we all have weird names. except you, your name is normal. and katie is normal, but I don't even go by that. think about it. allura, shiro, keith, pidge, lance

 **MemeOtaku** : don't forget hunk

 **KoGAY** **ne** : hunk?

 **Shir0** : "Keith's Lance" is best friends with a Hunk.

 **MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : really? that's really coincidental. 

 **MemeOtaku** : what the fuck, they're obviously the same person

 **MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : add me to the chat. we'll see.

* * *

[ **Shir0** added  **MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** to the chat]

 **LanceyBOII** : hello???

 **KoGAYne** : hey, pidgeon

 **SpaceMom** : pidgeon?

 **MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : I'm here to prove my brother wrong. the lance here isn't lance mcclain, is it?

 **LanceyBOII** : Lance McClain, at your service. Whomst are you?

 **MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : seriously? its pidge

 **LanceyBOII** : pidge holt?

 **Shir0** : Bingo

 **KoGAYne** : you won a new car!

 **LanceyBOII** : awesome!!!

 **SpaceMom** : ?? I'm still confused

 **MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : ah, you must be allura. shiro is totally in love with you

 **Shir0** : what the hell?????

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Long time no see lmao. I am SO sorry for the lack of updates! I wish I was more frequent! I'll try to get on a better updating schedule, but I'm just super busy with school and after school activities. My next concert is in spring, so I'll have a bit more time to work on fics (I did get a role in the play, so that's going to be affecting the schedule too?) Anyways, sorry again! Hope you enjoy the chapter :)  
> (also I realized I was pronouncing Kogane wrong, so I fixed that up in the first chapter if you wanna look back at that oops)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro puts his foot down to the meme team. Hunk and Lance make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi long time no see! I’m so so sorry about the lack of updates, and I really am going to try and make an effort to get new chapters out here.

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : so i know shiro and keiths new friends 

**MemeOtaku** : lit :P

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : i also think shiros mad at me because i told allura he has a crush on her

**Shir0** : which is incorrect. allura and I are good friends. even though she’s pretty, I won’t bother with it

**MemeOtaku** : that’s good so I can snatch it???

**Shir0** : huh

**KoGAYne** : lol

**MemeOtaku** : i just thought that since she’s single and you don’t mind, I’d date her

**Shir0** : wait- no

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : dating Lance yet, Keith?

**KoGAYne** : no... never gonna happen

**Shir0** : he likes you, Keith!

**MemeOtaku** : im sure he’s a great young fellow, Keith. ask him out

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : not to burst anyone’s bubble, but I still think he may have a gf

**Shir0** : he seems really into Keith though!

**MemeOtaku** : I feel left out. I don’t know what side to be on because I don’t know Lance :(

**KoGAYne** : we can add you to the chat

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : allura is too confused with me added already

 

**Shir0** : she’s not confused! she knows who you are!!

**MemeOtaku** : is allura a dumb blonde or

**Shir0** : no she’s not even a real blonde! she has gorgeous platinum blonde, almost silvery hair it’s really pretty 

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : lmaoooo

**KoGAYne** : i miss talking to lance

**MemeOtaku** : go talk to your boyfriend then

**MemeOtaku** : do u ever listen to the victorious soundtrack and cry because you don’t know why it ever ended

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : um no

**Shir0** : um yes

**KoGAYne** : can’t believe I’m friends wit a bunch of nerds

**MemeOtaku** : believe it, B) 

* * *

 

**KoGAYne** : yo

**LanceyBOII** : sup

**KoGAYne** : the sky

**LanceyBOII** : seriously 

**KoGAYne** : yep 

**KoGAYne** : anyways, sorry if this is weird but like, do you have a girlfriend?

**LanceyBOII** : Dude, girls wish they were my gf

**KoGAYne** : lol

**LanceyBOII** : seriously, you should see my ex Nyma. she crazy 

**KoGAYne** : i get crazy exes

**KoGAYne** ; when I went to Galra Empire i had dated this guy named lotor who eventually left me for a chick at East Riverside? He was a total player, I feel for that girl

**LanceyBOII** : omg lotor

**LanceyBOII** : that was alluras ex

**KoGAYne** : seriously? i fucking hate him. he put me through so much and never gave anything back to me. I hope allura got the better side of him

**LanceyBOII** : fraid not. he’s a dick to everyone 

**LanceyBOII** : did you say you went to GE?

**KoGAYne** : oh, yeah

**KoGAYne** : freshman and sophomore year. I moved to this school this year

**KoGAYne** : it’s a bad district and I’m not happy about going there, but i tried to do some good with a few other students

**LanceyBOII** : I was just gonna day that I know where you got your bad boy side from, you don’t have to justify yourself! 

**LanceyBOII** : I’d never judge you based on that. i already know the good side of Keith Kogane. I understand you’re a great guy <3

**KoGAYne** : thanks lance:)  ~~screenshot taken~~

* * *

 

~~~~**KoGAYne** : screenshot12.png

**KoGAYne** : WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

**MemeOtaku** : pidge idk that’s pretty gay

**Shir0** : oh shit he sent the heart

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : well, go get em tiger

**KoGAYne** : imgayimgayimgayimgayimSOgaywtf

**Shir0** : where’d your space bar go

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : Keith we know you’re gay. now suck it up and ask him out you pining nerd

**KoGAYne** :uh no thanks

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : shiro gets to ask out allura if you ask out lance 

**Shir0** : what

**KoGAYne** : not fair! we all want Allura and Shiro to get together

**MemeOtaku** : we all want you and Lance to get together 

**Shir0** : Lance and yourself*

**MattIsAnAtomicNumber67** : hahahaha matt got busted

* * *

> **November 11th, 7:39am**

**PieGuy** : I have the cookies, bringing them to the school today!:)

**LanceyBOII** : awesome! luv ya bud

> **Today**

**PieGuy** : hey, Lance, I just wanna apologize about everything. I was having a bad day. you’re my best friend and I hope that there’s not too much hard feelings

**LanceyBOII** : hey, dude! yeah, I’m not mad at all! I’ve been hanging with Keith, Shiro, and Allura and now Pidge so I completely forgot about the other chat 

**LanceyBOII** : how are you and Shay?

**PieGuy** : oh you know, good. kinda lonely. lol

__**PieGuy** : are you and Allura a thing now? since you’re talking a lot more. and pidge? I haven’t talked to her in a while

**LanceyBOII** : lmAo no! actually, Pidge is Keith’s friend!

**PieGuy** : oooh I get it! ~~~~

**PieGuy** : well, I’m glad you’re not mad :)

**LanceyBOII** : nothing can bring down the kings of East Riverside

**PieGuy** : haha:) 

 

 


End file.
